The present invention relates, in general, to lighting devices and methods for illuminating a portable electronic or computing device, and, in particular, to lighting devices and methods for illuminating a screen of a handheld video game device.
The GAME BOY(copyright) device sold by Nintendo and the NeoGeo Pocket(trademark) sold by the SNK Corporation of America are examples of popular hand-held, portable, battery-powered video game devices that presently include a generally flat, liquid crystal display screen. The flat, liquid crystal display screens of these devices work well in well-lit areas. However, because these screens have not been backlit, when such devices are used in dimly lit areas or at night, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for a user to see anything in the viewing screen.
Accordingly, an aspect of the invention involves an apparatus for illuminating a display screen of a handheld portable video game device having a utility power jack or communication port in electrical connection with a power source. The apparatus includes a plug for plugging the apparatus into the utility power jack or communication port, a body connected to the plug, and one or more illumination devices attached to the body and electrically connected to the utility power jack through the plug and the body. The one or more illumination devices are powered by the power source when the apparatus is plugged into the utility power jack and may be used to illuminate the screen of the device, or other areas of the device or nearby objects. Preferably, the one or more illumination devices are one or more Light Emitting Diodes (xe2x80x9cLEDsxe2x80x9d).
Another aspect of the invention involves an apparatus for illuminating a display screen of a handheld portable video game device having a battery compartment with at least one battery contact. The apparatus includes a case capable of forming a mechanical connection with the device, a power source located within the case, at least one electrical contact electrically coupled to the power source and adapted to contact the battery contacts of the device for powering the device when the case forms a mechanical connection with the device, a body connected to the case and electrically coupled to the power source, and an illumination device including one or more illumination devices attached to the body and electrically connected to the power source, wherein the one or more illumination devices are powered by the power source. As indicated above, the one or more illumination devices are preferably one or more LEDs.
A further aspect of the invention involves an apparatus for illuminating a display screen of a handheld portable video game device having an external power supply jack. The apparatus includes a case capable of forming a mechanical connection with the device, a power source located within the case, a power plug electrically coupled to the power source and adapted for insertion into the external power supply jack of the device for powering the device, a body connected to the case and electrically connected to the power source, and an illumination device including one or more illumination devices (preferably LEDs) attached to the body and electrically connected to the power source, wherein the one or more illumination devices are powered by the power source.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating a display screen of a handheld portable video game device having a battery compartment with at least one battery contact. The method includes the steps of providing an apparatus including a case capable of forming a mechanical connection with the device, a rechargeable power source located within the case, at least one electrical contact electrically coupled to the rechargeable power source and adapted to come into contact with the at least one battery contact of the device for powering the device, a body coupled to the case and rechargeable power source, and one or more illumination devices (preferably LEDs) attached to the body; mechanically locking the apparatus to the device so as to place the at least one electrical contact of the apparatus in electrical communication with the at least one battery contact of the apparatus; and illuminating the portable electronic or computing device or a nearby object with the one or more illumination devices.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating a display screen of a handheld portable video game device. The method includes the steps of providing an apparatus including a case capable of forming a mechanical connection with the device, a power source located within the case, a power plug electrically coupled to the power source and adapted for insertion into the external power supply jack of the device for powering the device, a body coupled to the case and rechargeable power source, and one or more illumination devices (preferably LEDs) attached to the body; mechanically locking the apparatus to the device; inserting the power plug of the accessory into the external power supply jack of the device to secure an electrical connection between the apparatus and the device; and illuminating the portable electronic or computing device or nearby object with the one or more illumination devices.